vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
VGCW/2014-01-28
|Previous Broadcast Date (YYYY-MM-DD) = 2014-01-21 |Previous Broadcast Date (Month ##th, Year) = January 21st, 2014 |Next Broadcast Date (YYYY-MM-DD) = 2014-01-31 |Next Broadcast Date (Month ##th, Year) = January 31st, 2014}} __TOC__ '"Luigi & Zangief at the Sochi 2014 Olympics" Match Matchup Highlights Luigi fights a much bigger beast than he's used to, and it unfortunately shows. Zangief's power keeps Luigi trying to use offense as a form of defense, but it's not enough to save him. The plumber attempts a comeback, but it's just too much power for this little man to bear. Gief comes away with his third-straight one-on-one victory Winner Other Plot Adam Jensen brings up a big concern with GM Gabe Newell. With the rise of EDBW and a crowded locker room, he believes it's time to start pruning some of the current main roster. Gabe understands, and decides to keep an eye on developmental talent while Jensen focuses on who should be cut. '"“WAAAAAAvenging" Match' Matchup Highlights After seeing his partner fall to Kefka two weeks ago, Waluigi tries to rise to the occasion against the clown himself. It's relatively even, but Kefka is the one to gain advantage first, going for pinfalls only to be thwarted by Wario climbing onto the apron to distract the referee. He hits a Kef-5, but again Wario gets in his way. Eventually the ref catches on, continuing to count another Kefka pin even when Wario tries to grab his attention, but Waluigi still kicks out. But the shenanigans pay dividends in the end as Waluigi is able to get Kefka down for the Lousy Elbow and score the three, avenging Wario's loss and giving some serious consideration for the People's Champion. Winner Other Plot The Saiyans confront the Co-Op Champions, GameCenter FU. Vegeta mentions that their recent success has led to them being named the top contenders for the Co-Op straps for End Game 6. Arino shows a humble confidence. Vegeta also mentions how it's their third match and they've each won once, so there's pride on the line too. Arino shows some cockiness, saying he and James will be quite proud. Nappa fires an insult at the Kacho, prompting the Nerd to step in, but before he can drop profanities, Vegeta calms them all down to save their fight for End Game 6. '"Ramped Up" Extreme Rules Falls Count Anywhere Triple Threat Match' Matchup Highlights There's no way to properly write up what happens in this match, but it'll have to be done anyway. The trio are very eager to fight without any alliances since there's no eliminations involved, and they're quick to bring the weapons out, too. In one of the most unique experiences of YukesQuality, 2Kuality, whatever you want to call it, Vegeta goes for the ATATATATATA on Air Man on the outside, only for Falcon to break it up with a crutch. Vegeta goes for it again, and once again Falcon breaks it up. This continues a multitude of times as the three slowly slide up the ramp, and for the second time in VGCW history, the match reaches the stage! Finishers are traded, pins are broken, the ref floats and the audience holds their breath as there are even kickouts. The crazy match finally comes to an end as Vegeta pins Air Man after a gorilla press and Falcon fails to break it up. Winner Other Plot Gabe and Adam find Duke Nukem backstage. Team America has a match next, but Guile is MIA. Duke doesn't have an answer, as he's been unable to reach him ever since his match with The Dragons. Gabe offers up a temporary partner, but after last time, Duke's not doing it as he wants a piece of Ganondorf. Adam brings up the match, and Duke shoves it back, telling Safety Valve to replace them instead. During the intermission, a promo for VGCW At Home airs with a new episode announced for Saturday! '"Substitution" Tag Team Match' Matchup Highlights It looks like Gabe and Adam have taken Duke's suggestion to heart, filling in for Team America for some tag team action. There's some good teamwork for the sake of survival, mostly on the part of The Practice as they save each other. But there's no stopping a Gaben, as he locks in the Wallet Squeeze on Wily and Eggman is unable to break the submission up as Wily gives up, handing Safety Valve the win. Winners Other Plot The Dragons are the lucky ones in Kefka's Korner tonight. Kefka asks about their recent match. Billy touts their victory as a statement win, as Duke has been known to take down multiple men on his before, and Ganondorf is, well...Ganondorf. Jimmy thinks their victory has shown them what they need to do to keep winning. '"Test Your Speed" Extreme Rules Falls Count Anywhere Match' Matchup Highlights Sonic hasn't had a lot of opportunities to show off his singles skills, but his limited chances have produced great results, so here's a chance to knock off a well-respected wrestler in Scorpion. Sonic's got the slight upper hand, using a Spin Dash and nearly getting the fall. He comes close to taking Scorpion down, but Scorpion stages a brilliant comeback, even impressing a table so much that it stands on end in the ring. Scorpion tells Sonic to GET OVER HERE and finishes the turnaround as Sonic's Blue Streak comes to an end at the hands of the King of the Midcard. Winner Other Plot Duke Nukem finally finds Ganondorf backstage and asks him if he feels clever about his tactics in their tag match. Ganon returns with a question of his own, asking if Duke is still hurt, which Duke confirms. Ganon asks if Guile was there to help, and Duke instantly gets suspicious, figuring Ganon knows about Guile's disappearance. Ganon ignores the suspicions, asking if Duke plans to ask for an End Game 6 match. Turns out Duke already had the match made. Ganon delights in this as he'll get to wreck an injured Duke at End Game. He also drops that the match will be an I Quit match (Note: Just the stipulation, no pink slips involved), and that Duke will forever live with the embarrassment of begging for Ganon's mercy. 'VGCW Championship #1 Contenders Fatal Four-Way Elimination Match' Matchup Highlights Big names headline the main event to find a contender to fight Gabe Newell at End Game 6 for the VGCW Championship. Immediately the foursome split off into a couple of rematching pairs. Bowser and AVGN pick up where they left off from the last show, and Mac and Haggar rekindle their own title battle from End Game 5. The latter pair heads outside to duke it out while Bowser and the Nerd stay in the ring, each eating each other's finishers but neither one getting the pin. Mac scores the first elimination after bringing the Mayor down with a punching combo outside. He comes back into the ring and nails Bowser with a big left hand and lets AVGN get the revenge pin. Mac tries to put AVGN away, but a Nerd rollup steals the pin and the contendership! Winner Other Plot Phoenix Wright and his "relatives" come out to the ring. Phoenix announces they're issuing a challenge to Solid Snake and two partners of his choosing for a 6-man tag match at End Game 6! Out comes the Disciplinary Committee as Seifer claims the two men with Phoenix aren't employed and need to be escorted. Phoenix drops the act, saying the two people with him are simply also Phoenix Wright, thus they're also all employees of VGCW. He tells the security team to go back to chasing the characters of questionable color. Snake then emerges from the back, confused at the circumstances, but accepts the challenge anyway, confident he'll be able to wrangle a couple of partners for the match. Phoenix gets the last line, saying they'll see Snake's them next week* at End Game 6! (*Next week if Bazza isn't moving homes, anyway.) |Previous Broadcast Date (YYYY-MM-DD) = 2014-01-21 |Previous Broadcast Date (Month ##th, Year) = January 21st, 2014 |Next Broadcast Date (YYYY-MM-DD) = 2014-01-31 |Next Broadcast Date (Month ##th, Year) = January 31st, 2014}} Category:Broadcast Category:Main Division Category:Singles Category:Triple Threat Category:Extreme Rules Category:Tag Team Category:No.1 Contenders Category:Fatal Four-Way